


Dracarys

by ADOWBaldwinnstuffs



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADOWBaldwinnstuffs/pseuds/ADOWBaldwinnstuffs
Summary: Written when i had about 5 hours sleep and had been awake for 20 hours following.I do not know what came over me, but the idea planted a seed that i could not resist planting.IM SORRY OKAYBecca, battling with the desire to rid the world of those who poison it, finds herself at odds with her family.Matthew would never allow her to taint her soul, but unaware she has already done so.Her precious Uncle Baldwin tried to guide her, keeping her between a glass tower and torture but even he cannot control her.Unexpected turns and twists, she finds herself in an unexpected place seeking comfort.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: A discovery of witches





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all in Becca's POV.

Fresh blood pumped vigorously through my veins, my heartbeat jumping to the rhythm of adrenalin. The euphoric smell of iron lay thick in the tight air as _he_ took his last gasp of air. This would be the last time _he_ ever breathed. His throat gargled blood, it seeped from his lips as he choked on the bitter sweet substance. He had been nearing the end, and he knew it. His legs lay flat where seconds ago they had been flailing under resistance, his arms giving in to the weight of looming death.

My teeth sank deeper, gulping for the last drips of blood remaining within the body of the ancient vampire. Old and fresh memories poured through my mind; the times being adored by people flocking to his feet, stolen moments with women more then half his age, every plot and plan to overthrow my family. My mothers abduction. Attempts on my favourite Uncle’s life. Attempts on _my life._ The jealousy he felt towards my grandfather – jealous towards my Uncle. Prosperity had blessed our family, with money and love. His own had been greedy incestuous and volatile. It had been time to remove this black spot from the earth, and the honour had been mine.

A year of careful planning, plotting against the scumbag had finally succeeded. Though unfavourable, I had to align myself with Domenico for such assassinations. There had been no reason on this Earth my Uncle would sanction such a kill at my own hands, and my father was none the wiser to any of my murderous activities. He thinks I am shopping in Lyon.

_Idiot._

Uncle Baldwin rarely allowed me to venture out on my own; he always held back when divulging the next target. Had my father still been at his beck and call more there would be no qualms with such death, though I am given the misfortune of being rendered as a Princess of the tower, not the true assassin I am.

_Yet his daughter can cull whole cities and he won’t bat an eyelid._

Retracting my teeth from the confines of skin, Gerbert’s lifeless body slumped to the ground in a heaving mess. I took not a second longer then needed to douse his body in vodka, enjoying the sight as I did. Stepping over his corpse I sped from the room pelting towards the familiar sound of metal clinking against metal.

Miyako was a fearsome warrior, someone I am more than proud to call my cousin and close ally. She had been mid spar with two of Geberts offspring; Finn and Vigrid. Finn had armed himself with a sword and his son had no form of protection. Within stabbing distance, she sunk her blade into the neck of Finn whilst delivering a swift kick to the other boy. Their faces contorted in agony “Please – no more” Vigrid cried in a fit of defeat, dropping to his knees “I yield”. If there had been anything more in this world that she hated more then a traitor it was those who succumbed to defeat. She would rather commit suicide then allow the enemy to best her.

Her blade, slick with the blood of his father, dove into the boys chest and the metal sighed in content. With one final twist, his body dropped to the floor with a satisfying ‘thunk’. Their blood stained the white polished floor as their bodies lay side by side. They should endeavour to the grateful; their bodies will be burnt as their ancestors would have.

Surveying the foyer, we had made quick work of the remaining brood. From the corner of my eye I could see a lump shuffling across the tarnished tiles. Lyla, ever the loyal dog to Gerbert, still had some fight left in her. Grinning as she came into better alignment, I passed metal over my hands, twirling it through my fingers.

Making use of the small but effective flick knife I pelted it towards her fast approaching form, the blade nestled deeply into her skull as she wretched in pain. “YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!” She screeched yanking the small blades from above her socket.

I gave no care for diplomacy; within seconds I was at her side grasping her face within my hands. My foot connected to her shin, sending an earth shattering break down to her core “I told your father I would make him pay” I spat, lowering my tone “and he tasted oh so sweet” Reaching for the blade wrapped in its sheath I clenched the weapon firmly in my hand before gliding it along her throat, leaving her jugular bare to the environment.

No loyal family remained. Domenico saw to those who dirtied the rivers of his Venice, and we wreaked havoc in Aurillac. Three sons and one granddaughter whom turned their backs on Gerbert now devoted themselves to Domenico, and all others had perished. Wading through the entrails I met Miyako at her side.

“If only your brother were here to light them up” she smirked swiping the wooden stick against the rough surface

My eyes danced with humour “Dracarys, cousin” I smirked watching as she threw the last match outward to the dead.

“Dracarys indeed, little one”


	2. Chapter 2

Post murder, we had retired to Crémieu. Lay in wait had been the children of Gerbert whom disavowed his rule. I had become aware of their harrowing story and was not shocked when they rejected their sire. During his time as Pope, Gerbert took liking to their youngest brother whom he turned for his own delights. The vampire may have been no older than 16 at the time, and soon after Gebert took to turning all his siblings. They were enthralled to him longer than most could have endured. The eldest boy, Eudes had his own daughter and thus a responsibility he assured to raise her in spite of his own experience; with good guidance and care.

Their home felt warm; welcoming. Their new lives would remain here, in France though Domenico will endeavour to keep a close eye on the small family. Taking great care as to not give away the game, the text sent to the little Venetian shit held a shared joke giving the green light to recent success:

_Text sent: Chaos isn’t a pit_

“One day you will wear a modern skirt and enjoy it” I laughed as Miyako huffed patting down the lace material

“I do not understand what has driven me to such maddening, revolting ideas” she grumbled

“Your undying love for me” I grinned stupidly, fiddling with the hem of my jumper. Sipping at my coffee I couldn’t help but wish it was blood. I needed to remove Gerberts images from my mind, they burned a dark whole in my head. I had been accustomed to drinking the blood of others relishing in their thoughts but those had been a string of lovers and not an ancient, perverted cruel man.

“Tis true, little one” she smiled “I do wonder how long it will take father to realise what we have done”

“All of about three seconds, he knows us too well. My dumbass father on the other hand could witness me sucking the life out of Gerbert and not admit what I’ve done” I rolled my eyes at the thought

“It is understandable, wanting his daughter not to follow in his footsteps” she reasoned “If he knew half the things my father had you do, he’d put new holes in both of us”

“BUT SEE!” I excitedly gestured with my hands “If Uncle Baldwin can relent and see my potential, why can’t Daddy?”

“My father did not relent on his avid stance not allowing you to become what Matthew had been to Philipe, he just knew it would fair better keeping a close eye then allowing you to wander off on your own escapades” her eyes wandered to her phone, it lighting up every feature on her face. “Defcon one alert; Baldwin is calling us home”

“what exactly did he say?” _how could he know so quickly?_

“Potential threat; Sept-Tours. Now” she repeated “Have you had word from Venice?”

In coincidence, my own phone buzzed against the oak coffee table, almost falling off the edge in excitement of life

_‘Text Notification’. reply: Chaos is a ladder_

I smiled in victory, calling out to the family whom were patiently awaiting confirmation of success from Venice “It appears our time here is over. I thankyou for your hospitality”

Edues spoke firmly “WE give thanks for your generosity, _M’Lady”_


	3. Chapter 3

If my mother read my thoughts, her jaw would shatter the concrete floor. Anxiety, fear and confusion filled the chateau. Not one person suspected a thing, though my Uncle had yet to grace us with his presence. He had alerted everyone to arrive here in the wake of Gebert and his family’s death in concern if someone is seeking retribution from influential vampire families. 

_If only he knew._

His stormy face drew the attention of the room, not one member of the family made a peep. My father pertained he did not need him, he could defend the Scion without Baldwin and his hubris saddened me. Having spent a great deal of time with my Uncle, my fathers disdain for him confused me. Yes, he has committed terrible atrocities and wished me ill health as a small child but in fairness I did bite him. Frequently.

His calculating mind, strategic brilliance is what is needed in a leader; what _I_ wanted from my head of the family. He gave no regard for his own personal issues – they always fell second to the needs the family. Selflessness and his pursuit of keeping us safe maintained in my mind the feeling of needing to join him, and disavow my own father. He fervently rejected my hopes, and told me under no circumstances would he accept my leaving of the Scion to be part of his governance. 

_Obstinate wanker_

“As you all may be aware, Gerbert is dead” he bluntly stated “his house burnt to flames. His children are all assumed deceased, too” his face gave nothing away other then it’s usual, stern fury.

“All of his children? How is it possible. There must be hundreds?” My father added his useless information in “It is not feasible, for them to have been in the same place”

“No. Some have been dropping like flies all over the world, past few months. The last remainders had been killed yesterday, In Venice and Aurillac” he sighed deeply, eyeing Miyako with keen interest “Should I be concerned, daughter, that in the same week you appear in France, Gerbert is murdered?”

_Shit. He knew._ He did not ask myself the question; I could lie to him. He is neither my head of family, my sire or father and it would be easy to do so. Even being a bright born, I know the first rule of thumb for Vampire’s is to never challenge nor lie to your sire. My Uncle’s hard stare is unforgiving and though Miyako is as tough in her own right, she would succumb to the glare eventually.

Her head lowered in submission as his shoulders squared to their full potential, his posture straightening emanating his power. “It had been a long, overdue debt to pay father. One I would repeat again, in another life”

His eyes burnt a hole in the top of her bowing head “I suspect you were accompanied?” he spoke through gritted teeth

“Yes, father” her eyes met his once more “I had help from Domenico”

At this revelation, the room erupted into an angry roar. Ysabeu sat quietly shocked, as Phoebe eyed the floor in desperation to unhear the words uttered from my cousin. Bouts of ‘how stupid could you be’ and ‘I did not take you for such ideocracies’ filled the room, blasphemous language spouted as chairs squeaked against the floor when people stood. Marcus had uttered something about the knights, as he always resorted to them and my twin bellowed about trusting the untrustworthy.

That’s quite enough noise for now, I thought.

“QUIET!” I screamed above the arguments “GOD you are all so _fucking dense”_

Uncle Baldwin flicked his eyes to mine, a dark shadow cast over his face “Say you had nothing to do with this”

I repeated his words upon command without fail “I had nothing to do with this” my dark smile alluded to otherwise

“Now, say it like it’s true” he pleaded with a heavy sigh, glancing at my confused father

“I warned you, Uncle. No, I begged you to not treat me as a princess in a tower and you did not listen” my low voice bit above the now silent room, as beady eyes glanced my way

My father stood to his full height, battling with his rage “Why did you assume Becca had a role to play, Baldwin?” he spat

“that is for your daughters discretion, not my own” _it’s about to all be revealed._

“I’ve been taking out potential threats since I was 18. Uncle Baldwin caught wind of my activities, threatened to have me spellbound and put Miyako in place as my baby sitter ever since” My fathers face twisted into the animal hidden beneath years of control, but I kept going none-the-less “He seldom allows me the freedom to do much and I knew he would not sanction this. So I employed the help of Domenico. He has his end goal; control over Venice and I have mine. Gerberts blood”

Everyone in the room, seemingly in unison sucked in the air in shock. No-one spoke for moments, and my mother’s hair appeared grey-er then it had been few precious moments ago. “So far, in the past seven years him and his children’s death puts me at about 400”

“400?” Ysabeu’s curious gaze met my own

“kills. Targets. Whatever you wish to refer to them as. Slow progress honestly, I had hoped to ring in the New Year at 500 but alas I will not” I sighed thoughtfully. I could cull another 100 in the next two months but Baldwin would have my guts for garters

A snarl rippled through my father as his dark eyes found Baldwins. Within moments they two had each other by the throat, both emitting a deep rumble of warning form their chests. Where my father had height, Uncle made up twofold in braun. It usually went either way with the two of them; 50/50 of who would win each scuffle.

Rolling my eyes at the ‘whom has the bigger’ contest, I rapidly appeared behind my father, driving my hand into his shoulder. His sudden outcry of shock left opening for Baldwin to use his weight to press down on his shoulders, further adding to the excruciating pain I’d inflicted.

It was short lived; the air whipped around us, my hair whirred in the gust as a force worked my hand free of the bloody tissue. Power sparked in the air as blue lights flicked between my mothers hands. Her face had been murderous, her lips trembled over her spell that hummed along in the witchwind.

“That’s enough” she glared “ENOUGH” Her bellow sent us hurling in opposite directions feet skidding along the floor as if it were slick with oil. My back bumped against a pillar and it took moments before the three of us dropped our gazes and returned to civilization

“That is your FATHER! Who do you think you are?” disgust in her eyes she did not relent “I do believe this is a matter for us to take home”

_Home?_

I breathed deeply. This could either go very wrong or very right. Either way, from this moment forward I would no longer be a part of the Bishop-Clairmont family but either a De Clairmont or stray, nameless bright born. “I, Rebecca Arielle Emily Marthe Bishop-Clairmont disavow Matthew Gabriel Philippe Bertrand Sebastien de Clermont as my kin. I relinquish all ties to the Bishop-Clairmont Scion. No longer from this day forward shall I be in protection from Sieur De Clairmont nor reside at Les Revenants” using my nail to cut open the weak flesh on my wrist, a small pool of blood dropped to the floor before the cut close. I held my fathers shocked, sadden gaze “with the last drop of blood, I am no longer yours”


	4. Chapter 4

One year prior:

I shook my head as the boat clipped the curb. Hopping from the ‘water taxi’ my legs felt uneasy. This had not been the result of travel, but the dishonesty and injustice I was doing to me family; my blood. It sickened me, the thought of dirtying myself with the Venetian shit but it had to be done.

One of his many children granted me entry and I was shocked to see him greet me from the foyer “I had expected you not to show, Miss Bishop-Clairmont”

My face soured at the formality “Please, Rebecca will suffice as I do not intend to refer to you as ‘Mr Michele’” I extended my hand to shake his own in politeness.

“Very well Rebecca” I am confident his intention was to be polite, but his smile was anything but. Sociopaths do lack empathy after all.

His hand placed onto the small of my back and guided me towards his living area. The abode itself was small but beautiful. I had imagined it to be tacky and tasteless but the gold marbled design flowed through the house, part of the walls breaking from white slate to black. Flowers and vines moulded into the walls and the ancient corridors led into stylish, modern decor. Warm brown bookcases held many old scripts and the juxtaposed navy velvet sofas bled into the twilight radiating through the open balcony doors.

“wine?” the short question snapped me from my wandering imagination

“Please. Not Bordeaux, though. I’ve about had enough of my Uncle this week and I cannot stomach anything remotely reminding me of him”

His peculiar look reminded me we are not acquaintances, nor should I divulge such information. I knew this, so why had I? “You offend me Rebecca, I can assure you my tastes are more refined the a throwback Centurion”

“Says the number one crusader” I furrowed my brows, lightly laughing at his hypocrisy

“Touché. Amarone it shall be” He handed over the flute, taking ease on a chair the opposite side to where I stood.

Allowing him to set precedence and lead this dance, I hoped fluttering to his will would bend him to my favour. I sat far away from his position, keeping a watchful eye on surroundings “I hope the children here are loyal enough not to speak a word if they were to hear anything unsatisfactory”

“I gave you my assurances the first time we spoke. Please, speak freely” he nodded in regard

“We understood each other when we spoke last, Gerbert must be” I chose the words carefully “removed”

He breathed a small humourless chuckle “Agreed. I have a condition if I am to aid in this plan”

_Of course_ “What pry tell would that be?”

“Venice. You take his head, but you do not take my city” his stern face put me in mind of my Uncles, with the dark of night shadows casting over his features

“That was a given, Domenico. The De Clairmonts nor Bishop-Clairmonts have ever laid any claim to this city, save the Congregation chambers. Once Gerbert is out of the way, you are free to do with as you wish” _I am a woman of my word._

“Very well. I offer my services to dispose of those whom flood the rivers of Venice, though France will be your domain” he insisted.

The silence had been filled with us sipping his wine like characters from Game of Thrones discussing their own badly laid plans. I laughed at the silly thought, and he caught my humour

“Something amuses you, girl?” his patience wore thin as his tone dropped to anything but desirable

“We are sat here, discussing murder sipping wine like two characters from Game of Thrones. The thought was amusing, that is all” I rolled my eyes in protest at his short temperedness “That’s a modern TV show if you are not aware” I shook my head, standing to leave

“The powerful have always preyed on the powerless, that’s how they became powerful in the first place” _is that…Tyrion Lannister?_

My head tipped to the side in confusion and I retook my position on the sofa, edging closer to the end “Tyrion Lannister fan, are we?” my eyes twinkled with humour at the thought of an ancient vampire enjoying such a show

His lips tipped to a smirk “Tormund”

_Well, that’s a shock._


	5. Chapter 5

“UNCLE! PUT ME DOWN, IM NOT FIVE” I Squealed through laughter as Uncle Baldwin threw me over his shoulder

“You little one will always be five to me” his chuckle vibrated through his chest as he heaved me around the house “I will put you down when you explain what you had been doing in Venice”

“I met a friend there. We went sightseeing, I came home and now I’m over your shoulder” laughter increased as he bounced his arm, trembling my body whilst saying ‘flight 929 turbulence’

Further five minutes of reasoning, ‘airplane turbulence’ and intricate lies of what I had done in Venice satisfied his thirst to know everything “I didn’t think you would put me down for a second”

“I considered as such” he smiled “you best not be lying about your affairs in Venice, Rebecca. If you have killed someone without my approval again I will not be pleased”

I huffed in objection; he’d been helicopter Uncle since discovering my own murderous traits. He had seen first-hand I could handle my own, commenting he believed I had greater talent for murder then my father but none the less he hated the idea. We had many arguments of this, and each time he insisted he would not take me on as his assassin, as Philippe had used my father. Each target had been reasonable, none were innocent and all committed some atrocities that earnt their death. Such knowledge did little to reassure him of my good conscious.

“Will you ever reconsider my stance on leaving the Scion?” I blurted out, his head snapping into my direction

“I will not discuss this again Rebecca. Your parents will be home soon, I do not wish them to find us mid bicker” he warned

“Mid bicker? You sound like an old woman. PLEASE think about it” I fluttered my lashes, hoping he would acquiesce. “We would be quiet the team” I grinned

“Ask me again, and I shall lock you away in a tower like the Princess you should be” his face turned into that of his old, cantankerous self and I yielded this defeat.

“Speaking of Princesses, where is your own damsel in distress?” a quick subject change usually resorted in a lighter atmosphere though his face showed no such things

“Eva has put me on another time out” he grumbled under his breathe “that woman will be the death of me”

“It’s not her fault you do something every century to piss her off. Perhaps stop toppling Governments for a while, take up knitting”

I had been swung over his shoulder, launched in the air as he reverted back to turbulence. Flight 929 was not having a good time of it.


	6. Chapter 6

“How many children does he have here, in Venice?” Barolo had been the choice this time, its complex mixture of tastes and textures – wild strawberry, tobacco, chocolate, and vanilla was absolutely delightful. I knew, after weeks of secret meetings with Domenico that his tastes in wine did exceed that of my Uncles.

“Few – around ten. My son, Enzo has been” he paused for a moment, eyeing his next card “tracking others whom have fled the nest” his laid down the ace triumphantly, following it with the 2 of hearts. At this rate, this will the first time I have ever lost a game of patience.

“Has he been successful in finding them?” my words had been careful; I knew he had not deployed his second in command simply to _track_ Gerberts brood.

“Quiet so. It does appear, Rebecca, you have lost this game” his smile – it had become a tad warmer in recent months, though his true nature still his behind his eyes

“Will he be suspicious? Miyako and I will not being paying him a visit for some time”

“Gerbert is lax in communication with his children. He prefers the written letter, which can be easily replicated”

“why have you never made moves against him; or anyone else who has destroyed the city you love so much?” I puzzled, registering his earlier comment “Good fucking God, this is the first time I have ever lost a game of patience” I threw my hands in the air in disbelief

“I suspect your father may have gone easy on you” he chuckled “Modern times call for modern resolutions. I bide my time, awaiting for the opposition to faulter”

“So – if this were the fourteenth century you would have just, what? Shot him in the eye with an arrow?” scooping up the cards and my defeat, I laid the table for bragg

“No, I had been far too bitter then to react. Pride is a bastard thing, after all” he picked his three cards up, shaking his head “if you wish to win a game, Rebecca you best learn how to shuffle”

“OR you could allow me to win” I smiled, hopefully.

He did not. Bastard. 


	7. Chapter 7

_I held my fathers shocked, sadden gaze “with the last drop of blood, I am no longer yours”_

“Rebecca!” Phillip sounded cold “WHAT are you doing?” his shock vibrated through the thick tension

“Something I should have done a long time ago” I eyed everyone in the room, then took one last look at my father. He was speechless, regret filled his vision “what has been said cannot be unsaid”. I met my Uncles gaze “I can, from this point on be a stranger to you all or you can accept me as your blood sworn daughter”

“Becca – “ He started

“No. No more reasons, no more delays. Make your choice. Agree to accept me, Uncle” no sound had been made, and my grandmother had made way towards me “my mind had been made certain long ago. I do not wish to be kept under my fathers thumb any longer. I know what I want, what I have always wanted and I will not have it as a Bishop-Clairmont”

“What” my mothers voice broke “what is it you want?”

“Blood. And rivers of it in retribution for those who have wronged my kind, weavers. My sisters. This family” her eyes glazed with tears “sorry mummy, Phillip is the golden boy after all”

“I swear to you Baldwin, if you do this” Matthew hissed, his breathing becoming rapid and uneasy

“I will not accept this lunacy” Baldwin turned to Matthew “I am willing to ignore the past 30 minutes as though this discussion did not occur”

I hoped this would fare better, but I knew better. His hand had been forced and he did not take well to blackmail “On your heads be it” I tipped my head up, glancing one last look at everyone “Miyako, I hope I will see you soon” I smirked, sauntering past my father.

“Do not say I didn’t give you fare opportunity” I called back, one last thing for them to mill over as I left Sept-Tours.


	8. Chapter 8

I grinned wickedly as the blood curdling scream of this man rattled my ear drums. A vampire, charged with turning a tourist against his will. It had been a terrible crime, to have your life snuffed unwillingly. Such an ugly affair too.

Hooks stabbed though his shoulders suspending him to the ceiling, his left limb severed and his ears trimmed to point. I had spent the past few hours scolding him with a hot soldering iron, burning the metal into his beaten flesh.

The young tourist had trouble adjusting after the first few days, his ‘terrible twos’ had been a challenge. Domenico, apparently ever the doting father had been helping him navigate vampire infancy with great care.

“I think I am finished with you, now” a slash to his neck ended his life, blood pooling at my feet. The drain had been blocked with flesh that would be cleaned by one of Domenico’s brood.

Making pace to my new accommodation, I took no time to stew in the hot water of the shower and even less time throwing on leggings and a shirt. I had been grateful to my new ally, he had without question allowed me to stay within his home. Being not only without kin, but completely free of any family ties had sadden me. Phillip had not answered my calls nor texts and now feeling the distance between us I ached for my twin. Freedom had always come with a high price, and my new life boasted different opportunities I did not once have under my fathers umbrella.

My mind reeled over the events, in confusion of how I ended up in the home of someone I had been told was my enemy. I had kept my knife near at all times, though I suspected I would seldom need it here. I was free to come and go as I please; creatures in Venice regarded me with a nod and his children doted on my needs if required. 

“You have disposed of the vampire?” Domenico’s voice broke through my trance

“Yes, of course” he nodded, turning to leave “Domenico?” I called after him

“Yes” he was agitated, obviously so. Perhaps I had outstayed my welcome

“if you wish me to leave I will, I do not want to overstay” I hoped to remain here longer. I had not anticipated enjoying being under his roof, in his domain but his children were pleasant to be around and his company was more then tolerable. Sometimes, it boarded nice. His scent had once been revolting, but now I could not go a day without it engulfing my senses and I had gotten used to such.

“You are free to leave, and return as you wish” his unmoveable expression was puzzling

“Why? Why allow me to return as I please? I may have helped regain control of Venice but I am still the daughter of Matthew De Clairmont. And you and I both know there is not a chance on this Earth you could use me as leverage” I warned

“I would not dream of such. I do not wish to end my life, just yet” he stepped closer to me “such a funny thing, karma” his approach did not halt until he stood directly infront. Though I had some of my fathers height, he still towered over me

“Karma? What does she have to do with it?” my heart sped, breathing slowed as he remained planted closer then he has ever dared to stand to me

His hand brushed a wet strand behind my ear “you smell delightful, the first time we met here. It drove me insane” his black eyes bore into mine as his features grew dark “your heart is beating faster then it’s usual rate, Rebecca”

My head tipped to the side, my cheek falling into his hand “so is yours, Domenico” I inched closer, I was certain. So sure we had understood eachother; what this mutual declaration would lead too. My breathing hitched as his thumb caressed my lips. He debated; hesitated. Then, his thumb had been replaced by his own lips.

Soft; uncertain. A small touch for a second, and he ripped his head back in reproach “Excuse me” he backed away, aiming for the doorway

“You are not walking away from me that easily” besting his pace, I appeared in front of him, blocking the doorway and his retreating frame. My back firmly planted against the door, his face moved from anger to annoyance

“Rebecca. Move” he bit out, stepping closer to me

“If you are as vicious as my father says, make me” I challenged, edging my face closer to his “if you think you are up for the task” I smirked

His hands slammed either side of my head, his shoulders taut with muscle and tension “you have strayed far away from your family, haven’t you?” his voice was low

My head tipped to the side in curiosity “perhaps you are afraid you will accidentally call me Louisa” I laughed mockingly “perhaps –“

His hand reached my throat, pulling my face to his. Our tongues battled, both as commanding and stubborn as each other. My hands gripped his shoulders as his free hand sought the small of my back. Arching into his frame; my mind struggled with the heart. I knew what was happening; the path I was choosing would be a treacherous one. My mind argued with the instinct; this man was the enemy. I had been told it my entire life.

Yet, here I am, melting into his frame and I have never felt safer. I pushed his suit jacket from his shoulders, as his own inner turmoil gave way to want. He started lifting my top

Then the scent of woodfires and cloves filled my senses.


	9. Chapter 9

A loud rumbled filled the air, Domenico has sensed them moments after I had. He cursed under his breathe, speeding away to find where they were lurking. I made pace to follow him, noticing the worried glances of his daughter “do not come down, under any circumstances” I firmly told her and she nodded scurrying back to her quarters

Domenico had his sons by his side, and stood behind Baldwin and Matthew was my mother, Miyako and Fernando.

I eyed the two groups, making my way closer to Domenico’s side of the room; my former families eyes did not once leave my person “if you came here for me, you needn’t of bothered. I’m not going anywhere”

“Please, Rebecca this has gone on long enough” My mother pleaded

“If you knew me, you would understand how true that statement was” I eyed Baldwin as every word looked like it took deep root within him “He had his opportunity to keep me, he passed it up”

“You did not even allow me a moment to process what _you_ had done” Matthew spoke up “Please Rebecca – come home”

My heart thudded against my chest. I couldn’t, not now. “I think it’s a little late for that” I backed further into the mix, meeting Domenico at his side

“we did not come here to argue, little one” Miyako spoke gently, edging forward “just to talk”

“They’re mating” Baldwin spat, his eyes falling past my shoulders to Domenico

“Don’t be ridiculous” my father spat “She _knows_ better” he growled, his eyes growing darker

“Ferdinand, please take our newest guest away from this situation” I eyed Domenico’s youngest son, the recently turned tourist had emerged from his room to investigate this interruption. Infant vampires should not be around so many new people, and needed to be whisked away immediately. As requested, he immediately took the man out of the room

I turned to Domenico, uncertain of where we stood “don’t follow me” I warned him, as his face was void of emotion “talk a walk with me, wont you?” I eyed the intruders as I turned to walk away “come on, don’t leave me waiting”

Unwillingly, my mother, Matthew and Baldwin followed. Miyako and Fernando stayed deep routed in their spot

Mother gasped at the sight, while Baldwin and Matthew remained unfazed at the vision of a tortured body “this is the vampire who turned the tourist against his will. He tied the man up, beat him relentlessly for days and when he had enough, forced him to turn”

Turning to them, to further direct my point home “what did you think would happen, Matthew when you stopped being Phillipe’s assassin? When you refused orders from Baldwin?” his face turned to shock, his eyes not leaving my own “your _job_ was to rid the world of those who did wrong. Creature numbers may be dwindling, but did you honestly believe if you did not do your job that everything would be right in the world? You were meant to deal with people like this” I scolded him as if he were the child “things happen in this world that are ugly, and you had been entrusted to make it brighter. And you failed” I bit out

“I did not – “ he began, though I was in no mood to entertain him

“I will come home when I am good and ready. Whenever that may be, it will be on my terms. If I am mated” I glared at Baldwin “that will be for _me_ to decide. It is my life and I _choose_ to do with it as I wish”

Silence fell to the room, the dull clink of chains moving in the breeze and tiny droplets of damp occupied the quietness. My mother pulled me to her frame, almost near squeezing the life from my lungs. Her hands gripped my face, holding my gaze “Please do not take forever, Becca. I do not have an eternity to fix whatever you think your father and I have done wrong” a tear made a way down her cheek and my heart broke

“I never said you did anything wrong; I wanted to carve my own story unedited by a family of control freaks”

“If you expect me to accept _him_ then you know nothing of our family history” my father growled in revolution

“I hope you will love me, for whatever terrible, unforgivable mistakes I may make in my life. Lord knows you made enough of them for Philippe to forgive” I turned to him “you both have first dibs on his head if he displeases me”

My father faintly smiled “I have first dibs on ensuring you cannot complete the bond” his eyes grew dark and void of humour “cannot dirty you if he has nothing to dirty you with” his back turned to me, and before he could leave I wretched his shoulders back and his body flung to the opposite wall with a audible _thwack._ Reaching for the nearby whip I reeled the rope between my fingers and it snapped into action, enclosing the tail end around his windpipe. Pulling his body back, he skidded along the Stoney floor like a dog on leash.

Strong arms grabbed my shoulders and other frailer ones took the handle from my grip “Calm down” Baldwin instructed as I wriggled against his caged arms “I will let you go when you behave”

Calming myself, my chest stopped rising and my breathing slowed to a normal rate “I want you all to leave. NOW”

My father left with a remorseful look, and my mother against her better judgement did not follow immediately “I love you, Becca” she planted a soft kiss on my cheek and left with Baldwin.


	10. Chapter 10

Senses that had become so familiar to me, wrapped around my shaking form. Adrenaline was a bastard thing, and mixed with anger my body quivered as the sensations mixed. _His_ smell, though so new had become calming. His arms held security, sanctuary from the events that had left me reeling. Even now, I could not help but feel confused; this was Domenico. It should feel wrong, I should be fighting him with every part of my being. I should not accept him.

His forehead pressed to mine “quiet the conundrum you have”

“it is not me that should be concerned. You have angered every member of the most influential vampire clan there is” I half smiled “Not even starting with the witches”

“story of my life” his thumb brushed over my lips “So. Game of cards?” humour cast over his features. He had been avoiding the inevitable

“Bragg. Glass of wine like normal?” I smirked “maybe find an unsuspecting warmblood to feed off of?”

“If you wish to leave, I will not stop you” his tone was level though his eyes battled with the question. I could see he struggled with this as much as I had. Every fibre of his being would rattle with confusion; refusal of the strings pulling us together.

“For the first time I _know_ what I want. Where I see my life going, and for some strange reason I think you maybe part of it” I whispered, a small blush rising to my cheek.

He sighed deeply “I kept hoping I would awake from a nightmare. _How_ could it be you” he shook his head “I contemplated poisoning your drink, the first night you came here”

“I know. I smelt the chemicals in the air. Mind you, I am not sure it would have worked. Not a warmblood, remember” I grinned “I’d of expected a dual first. Far better fun”

“I do fear that in all my years of wielding a sword I may not have won” his hands caressed my cheek and I could no longer resist the thread joining us

I reached behind, gently closing the door to his room, and as I did my feet left the ground and my legs circled his waist. I stared into his eyes, such uncertainty but yet assurity. He pulled me close as his mouth descended to my own. I moaned lowly as the power of the kiss increased to maddening heights. Effortlessly he laid us to the bed, and I allowed him control. Barriers of clothing stripped away and I had no doubt left in my mind.

My breathe quickened as he teased my core; nipping at sucking in the right spots; his fingers curled within. My breathe was erratic, back arching with every move. Sheets tore under the strain of my grip and when my finish tore through me no material on the bed looked the same. His dark eyes met my own as he ascended up my body, fluttering kisses along my torso.

He fell to his side, hard pressed against my form. “Perhaps” my breathe shook as I spoke “we should know eachother before” I eyed the blue vein on his olive skinned chest; it called to me like a beacon in the sea

“Ladies first” his willingness to allow me to do so had been shocking. I knew stories of this man, from his ties to my family and whispers of the women he took to his bed. Seeing them would fair different I suspect. I placed my hands to his chest, sinking my teeth into the piercing vein. I moaned as the blood flowed my mouth; flooded with his memories. His time as Dodge, his own human family, vampires. Plotting against anyone whom dared enter his city. Lovers. There had been so many lovers. Jealousy bubbled within, the sensations of past came to fruition. Blood on his hands; images of a girl whom he called sister flashed in his mind – the most vivid memory in a jumbled mess.

Wiping what remained on my lips of his blood I eyed him as I sucked the droplet from my finger. This action had enough cause for him to burry himself deep within me. I gasped in shock from the sensation, moaning as he entered further, moving his hips into perfect harmony with my own. His kisses moved from my cheek, diligently nibbling my ear and to my neck. His lips met the skin at the top of my beast where my heart vein longed for him. His teeth sank deep without warning, and he continued to hold me tight moving within my core. He drank his fill, quickening the pace of his thrusts as my own memories flooded his veins.

His lips sought my own pulling my body a close as physically possible. He nuzzled his face in my hair, capturing my scent at its heightened depths, now mixed with his own. I clawed at his own locks, the curls falling through my fingers as he hit the right spot, over and over. We came down form the high together, chests rising and falling rapidly. His eyes captured my own, looking for any sign of regret.

Forehead pressed to mine, he chuckled lightly “never in all my life would I have anticipated bedding the blood born daughter of Matthew De Clairmont”

“Never in my life did I expect to mate the man whom tried to for centuries to undermine my Uncle, but here were are” my light humours laugh matched his “any regrets” I bit my lip in anticipation

“a few moments, I am sure I can think of some” his lips glided over my neck, gripping me closer to him

“Wait” I turned in his arms, reaching for my phone “I have to do something first”

_Text: I love you too, mummy. I will be home before the year is up._

As my finger hit send, I felt him at my entrance once more, his breathe tickled my neck “that is if I allow you out of this bed” he growled, nestling himself within me

_What an odd time it has been._

At least Gerbert is dead.


End file.
